


Birth of Miracles

by icedpocarie



Series: Exo and KNB Crossovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, akashi!yifan, aomine!luhan, crossover of my favorites, exo in kuroko universe?, kagami!jongdae, kise!baekhyun, kuroko!minseok, many implied and subtle ships, midorima!yixing, murasakibara!tao, this is so ambitious lmao, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is good at everything - that's why he's surprised that the famed Teikou Junior High basketball team ate him alive. That, and why is he given a smaller and obviously weaker boy as his trainer?aka: kikuro-ish exo in knb setting. yes. (inspired by minseok's blooming days teaser pics)





	Birth of Miracles

Modeling, singing, and even playing martial arts – hobbies come and hobbies go for Byun Baekhyun, and for the longest time, he thought that it would always be this way. That is, until one day when he watched a basketball match – asked by one of his soccer friends, Chanyeol – and saw a play that made him doubletake.

With a small smirk that made the entire female population in the stadium scream, Lu Han – famed ace of the increasingly famous Teikou Junior High basketball team – dumped like an actual god. And Baekhyun – for all his bright grins and noisy chatters – do not say that sincerely to anyone at all.

Remembering that he is attending the same school as the boy, he clears his photoshoot schedule for a week, thinking that it would be nice to join the team.

Apparently, their year’s batch is the cream of the crop, but with Baekhyun’s prodigy ability of copying things, he thinks that he would end up becoming even greater than even Luhan.

Hell, maybe he’ll become so good that he might end up quitting within a year, too. After all, that’s how it almost goes with everything that he joins.

With an eerily accurate copying ability, there is no sport that he is not the best at. Basketball included.

.

.

.

Well, he wouldn’t say it out loud, but maybe, just maybe, he was being just a little bit overconfident. When Baekhyun submitted his application and challenged Luhan brashly, there was an awkward silence before the latter agreed, grin turning almost feral.

Baekhyun should have known the signs when even the acting captain, Wu Yifan, simply shook his head.

“If you want to, do it.” Yifan states, tapping him to the court as he called Luhan over, “You’ll end up having your ass handed though, mister model.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that – thinking that it was an empty threat.

Ten minutes later and having score only one basket, his heart is thumping out his chest because, did he really just lose? Like that?

Crushed without even giving the chance to fight back?

Anyone else would have their motivation destroyed by the sheer gap in power, but the only thing that burns through Baekhyun’s mind is interest.

This basketball team _is_ interesting.

.

.

.

Even though he was thoroughly destroyed, Baekhyun at least expects one of the starting members to coach him. Anyone who suggests otherwise might be blind because Baekhyun may be a first-timer, but his natural reflexes for literally any sport are top-notch.

However, Yifan could have been blind because instead of Luhan – or even Yixing and Tao, two other players who are in another league – there was a smaller boy who was introduced to him.

One look at the boy and Baekhyun blinks. With his face and stature, he doesn’t seem fit for the sport. Maybe, he’s a cheerleader of some sort?

He was… oddly beautiful, sure, but what’s he going to do? Seduce the players?

“Hey, stop staring at Minseok,” Yifan scolds him with a small, tired sigh. He patted the other on the head – which garnered a small glare – before he introduced, “This is Kim Minseok. No matter what you’re thinking, he _is_ a starting player. And he probably knows the basics more than you do, so you have him as an instructor.”

“What?” Baekhyun didn’t mean it – okay, he does but he want to pretend that he doesn’t – when his voice came out scathing.

Instead of looking offended, the boy with bright, big eyes just looked at him and shrugged, “I guess I’d be training you.”

“Hey, I –“

“Miiinseeeoook!” And the team’s star player cut him off as he ran to the blue-haired boy, Minseok, with a small pout on his lips, “Where were you?”

“I was called by Yifan,” Minseok replies softly as he tries to pry his hand away.

“What for?” Luhan’s face hardened slightly when he looked up, “Yifan?”

Baekhyun thinks that the captain _is_ amazing for not flinching under the glare. Instead of being scared, Yifan simply helped Minseok get Luhan’s arms off before he said, “I assigned him to train the newbie who played with you last time.”

And just like that, Baekhyun is finally in the conversation.

A small whine escapes Luhan’s voice when he pulls away – finally – from Minseok and gave Baekhyun a once-over before he asked, “Why you?”

To be honest, Baekhyun wanted to ask it himself, but he thinks that it isn’t proper to anger the star player – who is half whining and pouting – so he just shrugs as casually as he can.

“Luhan, I’m just going to show him the basics,” Minseok says, when the others are simply staring each other down.

“You can’t, I –“

“Luhan.” With just one more call from Minseok, Luhan finally agrees.

For a moment, the four of them talked about possible schedules – mostly Luhan not wanting to get less than an hour spent with the small boy – but when they finalized their plans, the star player nods his head to walk toward the court to train by himself.

But not before he taps Baekhyun on the shoulder as he says, lowly, “Try not to cross too many lines, newbie.”

“This took too much time, Luhan is always so demanding.” Yifan comments with a sigh. And then, he turns his full attention to Baekhyun, and voice just a touch threatening, he says, “And you, newbie, you better take training with Minseok seriously if you want any chance at becoming a member of the starter team.”

And just like Luhan, he leaves to go to where Yixing and Tao were playing a practice game.

“So,” Minseok starts, when a while has passed, “Should we get to it?”

And to be honest, Baekhyun still has questions in the back of his mind. Why should he train with this person when the chances that he is better is high?

However, with the interactions that Minseok had with Yifan _and_ Luhan, it looked like the team held him in high esteem, so he keeps his complaint to himself and just gave a small smile that usually works on the stylists and photographers, “Sure, let’s go.”

Minseok just stares at him – unaffected – before he shrugs again to take a basketball from the storage shed.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, my xh elitist self in 2016 would probably kill me at the fact that my first contribution to the exo ficdom is a xiubaek-centered fic HAHAHA. then again, there still ARE hints of xh here so...
> 
> anyways!!!! minseok is extremely godly with his blue hair. the perfect kuroko and i'm just odhsaodoagdoas. kuroko is my fave anichara (after khr charas) and minseok is my fave being of all time. 
> 
> Also, I just realized that the GOM is almost Exo-M except Jongdae, but since I want him and Baekhyun to get the main leads here, I just decided to make him Kagami. That, and the fact that his teaser pics were very reddish. Also, Baekhyun feels like he could be a Kise - and he's also blond, soooo...
> 
> Also, obviously the Exo members personalities would remain, it's just that they take the positions of the original knb characters so that it doesn't become to ooc.
> 
> that being said, this fic is sooooo ambitious. This will probably be a four-shot. pre-teikou, teikou, and post-teikou. and then an epilogue of sorts. Since this is a combination of basically everything i love - knb AND exo - yeah, I'll be updating this faster than usual.
> 
> (currently unbeta-ed, sorry)
> 
> hopefully this isn't too messy? i hope that you enjoyed this <3


End file.
